


Who is the monster now?

by Smutslug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse of prisoners of war, Asphyxiation, Choking, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, M/M, Shiro is the badguy this time around, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/pseuds/Smutslug
Summary: Shiro figures he can use Sendak as a way to relieve stress. Sendak reluctantly agrees.A small oneshot.





	Who is the monster now?

Sendak squints as light fills his small cell, the familiar human stepping into the room.

“Clothes off,” the humans says without even looking at the galran, heading towards the sorry excuse of a bed the commander had been given.

“This is degrading,” the commander grumbles, his lone arm across his chest, as if to cover the little he has left of his dignity. He has no interest in removing the rags he has been granted, no matter how filthy they were becoming.

“So was being forced to fight in the arena. Now do as you are told or face the consequences.” The human glares at him, Shiro he was called, but Sendak knew him better as the Champion. Once a powerful gladiator that earned the favor of the druids and the crowds. Now a Paladin of Voltron and the man in control of his life. Doesn’t stop the commander from baring his fangs in disgust.

“No.”

“No?” Shiro mirrors. “Do I have to remind you of the position you are in, Sendak? You don't have a choice,” the human snaps back at him taking a few determined steps towards him.

Sendak snarls in reply. The commander knows he is at the mercy of the humans, no matter how little he likes it, doesn’t mean he will follow the man’s orders willingly.

“Why do you not fuck the Red Paladin instead? He seems eager.”

Before he can react, Shiro has closed the gap between them and grabs Sendak's junk with his galratech arm, holding it firmly in his metal fist, the soft flesh threatened to be ripped from his body. Sendak tries his best not to show how uncomfortable he finds it.

“I think you should keep your thoughts to yourself,” the human says calmly as he slowly powers up his arm until he can clearly see the discomfort on Sendak's face, fangs bared both in anger and in pain, before letting go. The smell of burnt fabric and fur fills the air, leaving a large hole in the garment at the galran’s crotch.

“Short answer, no. Long answer, he cannot provide me like you can.”

“ _I_ can?” Sendak says incredulous. “You are quite depraved.”

“And? Everyone has needs, kinks and turn-ons. Mine just happens to be oversized alien dicks.” The man gestures into the air. “It’s what happens when you have spent some time surrounded by them with no other form of relief, the regular kind just don’t cut it anymore.” Shiro holds up his glowing arm towards the galran. “Now drop the clothes or I will burn off the rest.”

Sendak sighs in defeat and pushes down his pants and pulls off the ragged shirt, standing as naked as he can with a fur coat as dense as Sendak’s would allow. He has never been one to feel shame of his body, but he knows why the man is here and he feel revolted at the thought.

“Do something about this before I do it for you,” Shiro says and gestures to Sendak's crotch dismissively, before he climbs onto the bed to remove his clothes, tossing them into a pile at the foot of the makeshift bed.

Sendak grits his teeth in defeat and he leads his hand down to his slit to coax out his member, stroking it slowly, forcing it to fill with blood no matter how much it disgusts and humiliates him.

“That’s better,” Shiro hums, a small smirk on his face. Sendak is sure the human was getting off on this. He wonders if the man was always like this, or if the harsh experience in the Empire’s care twisted him into what stand before him.

Shiro rests his back against the wall, spreading his legs in anticipation, watching Sendak hungrily.

In return Sendak closes his eyes and tries to think about anything else as he slowly work himself to full hardness. The faster he gets this over with, the faster he will be left alone.

“You’re hard enough, get over here.” Sendak grits his teeth at the man’s order. The human is demanding, and if it wasn’t for the infuriating collar around his neck, the man would have been torn to pieces long ago.

Sendak clambers onto the too small bed(for them both) and positions himself between the man’s thighs, placing his lonely hand at his left knee.

Shiro looks him over, clearly pleased that the galra does as he is told, giving him a small smirk.

“Now, must I remind you what will happen if you kill me?” he asks, voice smooth and full of confidence.

“...no,” Sendak grunts in reply and looks away.

“Then fuck me. And keep your eyes on my face,” the Champion says with a stern glare forcing the once commander to move his lone eye and prosthetic to meet the ones of the human.

Sendak knows what the Champion likes, having been told so many times; Rough, with a sense of danger, claws are okay, but not on areas where the others might see.

Sendak lines up his member with Shiro’s wet hole, the man always prepared beforehand, sliding into him without too much effort. Shiro seems to enjoy it though, a long stretched out moan leaves his lips and he practically melts into the bedding.

Sendak pulls out slowly before ramming back in making Shiro let go of a shuddering moan.

It is easy from there on, Sendak simply has to pound into him like there is no tomorrow. The slapping sound of flesh meeting flesh fills the room as he buries his throbbing member inside the soft human again and again. Seeing the moaning mess of a man beneath him is the only thing that makes this whole thing bearable. The Champion might be in control when they are not copulating, but now it is Sendak’s turn, and he does as he wish.

The man doesn’t fight back as Sendak closes his lone hand around his throat and squeezes.

It feels good feeling the pulse and muscle work underneath his fingers, fighting against his grasp. It feels even better when the man’s insides tenses and tightens around his member at every trust.

Shiro's eyes roll back in their sockets, mouth hangs open in a single gasp, but Sendak's grip is still tight.

Not before his collar beeps in warning because the Champion’s pulse is reaching dangerously low levels, does he slacken his grip. As much as he would like to choke him to death, Sendak is not interested in allowing the explosive charge in his collar to go off.

His claws leaves the man’s throat and Shiro gasps for air and comes, his tight walls clenching around Sendak's own member even more, but it is not enough to set the galran off.

Shiro pants for air as he comes down from his high, still with Sendak inside him.

“Oh man,” he wheezes. “What would I do without this.” Sendak could care less.

Sendak pulls out to let the man get out of the bed and when Shiro wipes his comesplattered chest with Sendak’s only blanket his lips curl in disgust. He doubts he will get a new one anytime soon.

As Shiro puts his shirt back on his gaze drifts to Sendak's still rigid member.

“You didn't come?” he asks.

“It is none of your concern,” Sendak replies and turns away from him hiding his member from sight. If he is lucky the man will let him deal with it on his own the moment he leaves.

But no. Not today.

“Yes, it is. Can't have you become blueballed.” Shiro flicks out a small controller from his pants and before Sendak can react he presses a button and Sendak staggers back towards the wall as an orgasm courses through him, his cock emptying his load onto the floor.

“Better,” Shiro mumbles.

Sendak shudders, the ripples of the orgasm still coursing through him as he supports himself against the wall with his lone arm, his feet suddenly like jelly.

He hates it. Every damned time the human degrades him like this. All because of the small flexible ring he has been forced to wear on his member ever since the first time the man had forced him into this depraved act. He had seen this kind of thing before, common amongst those who enjoyed the feeling of vulnerability and humiliation at the hands of others. The human had probably picked it up in some spaceport somewhere, just that this version was modified and could not be removed without the proper tools or risk damaging the wearer’s member permanently. And as much as Sendak wishes to be free from the cursed thing, he has no interest in losing his dick, so for now he endures the humiliation.

Sendak let his breathing normalise before he ask, curiosity finally winning over caution; “Does your crew know that you come here? To use me?” He needs to know if they are as depraved as him, and if he has to fear them showing up at his door as well.

The man takes a few moments to answer.

“...no. But I don't think they would have anything against me doing this to the person that tried to kill them. Twice.” The answer makes Sendak’s lip curl in anger.

“You are a monster, Champion,” Sendak growls from deep in his throat.

“Yeah, I know. You can thank your precious Empire for turning me into one,” Shiro says with a look that tells him he stopped caring long ago.

Shiro bends down and picks up a tray he had left outside the door before turning to Sendak once more. “Enjoy your meal.” He tosses the tray at Sendak’s feet, half the green food goo spilling onto the floor.

Sendak still stares at the green go when Shiro closes the door and he contemplates choking the man to death the next time he steps through it. Then he won’t have to eat that horrid food goo ever again.

And he won't have to deal with the monster either.


End file.
